Passionate Moon
by ronNmione
Summary: Find out what happens when a new 6th year sits in a train compartment with a a bully, a black sheep, a coward, a redheaded girl... and a certain teenage wolf.
1. Of Merlin and First Impressions

Well, here we go. I wrote this fic because I've had this weird lonely feeling lately. But enough about me. Enjoy, and please, if you liked it or disliked it, you should review it. I don't mind constructive criticism, and compliments are obviously always good.

Anything you've heard of before, I don't own. No matter how much I pine, I can't have young Remus Lupin. However, there are a few elements of my own creation, like the character Andrea and the method in which transfer students are handled at Hogwarts.

**Andrea**

"Andrea, honey, it's time to get up. You've got about an hour before we've got to head out…" my father whispered in my ear, touching me lightly on the shoulder. I groaned and rolled over, rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the clock. It read 8:45. Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot my first day in a new school, I got up and jumped into the shower.

I'm fifteen years old. I was going into my 6th year of wizard schooling, at an entirely new school. My life had been uneventful up until the beginning of this summer. I'd gone to an all-girls school for witches for my entire magical career. Both parents were muggles. Mum walked out at the end of last school year and Dad decided to take advantage and take me to live in England. He said there were lots more opportunities for witches in Europe. So here I was, ready to start my first day at Hogwarts, where boys and girls went to school together.

A few hours later I found myself boarding the Hogwarts Express with my luggage, trying to find an empty compartment. The best I could do was one on the furthest end which was already occupied. Its one resident was a pale and chubby boy. He almost reminded me of a rat, the way his eyes were beady and his nose was little, and almost pointed at the end. I opened the door to the compartment, and, sticking my head in, I asked if he minded if I sat down.

"Er, no, it's fine. My friends are meeting up with me in here, but, there will be just enough room," he said, and looked quickly away.

I sat down in the window seat on the opposite side from him. I hadn't intended to choose the seat furthest away from him, but I couldn't stand not sitting next to a window. I looked out for a bit at the stationary platform. I had arrived quite early. I looked around at the pale-faced boy. He was staring at the floor and brushing his straw-colored hair out of his eyes.

"So what's your name?" I asked nicely to break the silence.

"Peter Pettigrew," he replied, "and you?"

"Andrea Garner. But only stuck-up rich people and relatives call me Andrea. You can call me whatever you pl-"

I was cut off by the door opening. A loud group of boys entered. The one in front had black, chin-length hair and prominent blue eyes. He stopped mid-laugh and looked at me, gaping. Before he could say a word, he was shoved into the seat next to me. The boy who had shoved him looked at me. He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes.

"You're new, aren't you?" He said boldly.

"Um, yeah." I replied dumbly.

The boy with the messy hair stuck out his hand. I shook it reluctantly. He sat down. "James Potter. And you are?"

"Andrea Garner. But you can call me whatever." I replied quietly.

"Andie sound good?" he asked. Without actually waiting for a response, he went on. "Well, that bloke who can't keep his mouth shut, that's Sirius Black." At his words, Sirius' mouth closed abruptly. He managed a curt nod and looked down at his knees. James continued.

"You've met Peter, I suppose?" he asked, motioning in the pale-faced boy's direction. Again, without awaiting an answer, he plowed into another introduction. "And that there's Remus Lupin." He finished, nodding toward a shy-looking boy still standing at the door, who gave a little wave and sat down. Remus Lupin had light-brown hair, which was a little overgrown. His amber eyes flickered around the compartment and came to rest on the floor. James looked at me for a moment, and then asked, "So where did you come from?"

Without thinking, I said, "Well you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…" I stopped, covering my mouth. It had just slipped out, I didn't really mean to say it. I blushed so much I was sure I looked like a tomato. I looked at the floor as I heard the sound of James chuckling, and was furious with myself. Now I look like a complete idiot and he's making fun of me. Chancing a look at him, I realized he was smiling genuinely. I heard not only James laughing, but the entire compartment.

James looked at me and said, "Ok, for real."

I replied, "I went to Polymance, in Arizona."

"The all-girls' school?" asked Sirius, appearing to have mastered the use of his once-gaping mouth.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow. That place must be so clean." James shuddered. "No men to mess it up… wow."

"Did you have houses there?" asked Remus, leaning forward to see me past Sirius, who was sitting between us.

"Yeah, there were three. Epiphony, for those who call themselves clever... you know, the obnoxious, really. Draconid, for the… well, basically self-absorbed, and Canide, for the loyal. How do you do it here?" I asked with curiosity.

Remus replied, "We have four. Slytherin, which is like Draconid for you, Ravenclaw, like Epiphony, Hufflepuff, like Canide, and then we have Gryffindor, for the brave."

"Like us," interjected James. I laughed softly.

The door to the compartment opened again and in came a girl with beautiful, long, deep red hair and the brightest green eyes. She looked around the compartment, and, seeming to notice that the only open seat was the one across from me, next to James, turned to walk out. Remus stood up and gave her his seat and took the one opposite me. He took out a book and began to read.

The girl looked past Sirius at me and introduced herself as Lily Evans. James piped up and said, in a sickeningly show-offy tone, "Lily, this is Andie. She's from Polymance."

Lily grinned at me and said sweetly, "Oh, and all-girls school. Must be nice," she added with a look at James. I looked back and forth from Lily to James. I could sense something between them, but it was hard to tell what.

Peter, in the meantime, had opened the compartment door and was craning his neck to see something down the train. He sat back down and muttered, "Food trolley's coming."

Sirius jumped up and stepped out into the corridor, saying, "Great, I'm starving." Lily looked at me and asked what kind of money I had. I held up some of the huge gold Galleons that I had been told to keep in my pocket. She nodded and stood up, ushering me into the corridor of the train.

I bought a few chocolate Frogs, which I'd had in Arizona, and some Cauldron cakes, which were new to me. When we all got settled down I opened my Frogs with glee and looked at the card. "Merlin. Got seven." I said and looked up at James, a little disappointed.

"You're kidding! He's really rare!" He looked at the card, almost drooling. I handed it to him and he was rendered speechless for a time.

Remus hadn't looked up from his book, not even to get food. I looked at him, a slight smile playing across my lips. I could see the cover of the book. It was a muggle story called "Le Petite Prince," and I'd read it before.

James was able to look away from the card and just happened to see me smiling warmly at Remus. He looked at me, a sly grin appearing on his face. I blushed and looked out the window. I could almost hear the cogs in James' head turning.

I started to think about how wonderful it was that I was hitting it off already, and so well. I was going to love it here, if I could keep these people in my company. I looked out the window and thought in wonder.

Now Sirius tapped me on the shoulder, dragging me back to reality. I looked to him and he asked, "What house were you in at Polymance?"

"Canide," I replied "You guys are in Gryffindor, right?" I asked.

Four answers, all different variations of "Yeah," came from around the room. Remus was the only one who hadn't answered. James said, "Moony is too, he's just too wrapped up in a book. You should get used to that." He nudged Remus as he said this. Apparently Remus had a nickname. Moony. It was rather nice. At the mention of his nickname, Remus looked up and nodded. James looked at me with that stupid smile on his face, and this time Sirius caught it. They looked at each other, and I began to worry about what exactly they could be thinking.

"What house do you think you'll be in here?" asked Lily.

"Whatever house Remus said was like Canide, Pufflewhiff or whatever." I blushed.

"Hufflepuff," Remus corrected gently. He packed away his book. "We're almost there, better put on our robes."


	2. Of Staring and Playful Whacks

-1A/N… Well, here's Chapter 2. I know, I'm amazing, huh? This chapter is going up only a day after the previous one! It's kind of short, compared to the first one, but… yeah. Reviews are always, always, always appreciated, no matter the contents!

**Remus**

After I changed into my robes, the four of us emerged onto the platform. Lily followed begrudgingly. Andie was led off with the normal first years, bustling along in Hagrid's wake, toward the boats. I heard Lily bid Andie goodbye and she also said something I couldn't quite make out. An indignant shriek was heard and I peered around to see Andie playfully smacking Lily on the arm. I wondered what Lily had said, and smiled. At least they were getting on alright.

We stood in the chilly September air awaiting the Thestral-drawn carriages. Of course, I could not see them… I hadn't any experience with death. But Severus Snape had described them, sneering and laughing cruelly at those of us who could not see the beasts.

Poor Andie had to cross the lake and be sorted with the first years, being new to Hogwarts. I saw Hagrid instructing her in exactly what would happen. I myself would have been mortified. All the staring eyes… I blinked nervously at the thought. I glanced up to the slowly darkening sky and saw that the moon was a thin crescent. Sighing in relief, I clambered into the carriage and wound up squished in between Prongs and Padfoot. James held himself like his stag counterpart, even in his human form. And there was a definite dog-like gait to Sirius' walk. But only I, Remus John Lupin, who had known the two almost half my life, would have been able to tell. For a time my thoughts drifted to the way I had met James. We had both visited the same daycare center as young children…

I was jolted cruelly back to reality when I heard James say my name. "What?" I asked, my brain slowly coming back into focus.

"I said that Sirius didn't have a chance with Andie, not after seeing _you_ staring at her." He flashed that sly grin that always accompanied statements of that sort. I sighed and gave James a whack over the head. He laughed and informed me that I could "abuse him" however much I liked but that wouldn't make him forget the "longing" in my eyes when I looked at her. Sirius chuckled and I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed. When I looked up, Peter had a look of absolute sympathy on his face. I wished I hadn't tucked my book in with my luggage.

The carriages bumped along the path up to the school and I sat, silently listening to the laughter of my friends. Had I really been that obvious? I couldn't be sure. James always teased me about things like this. But the thought of James' and Sirius' foolish plots if they thought he actually was in love… I shuddered. Of course, it's not like I didn't have any feelings for Andie, I just wasn't sure yet.

**Andrea**

Getting off the train, I was separated from those I'd shared a compartment with. Could I call them friends? They'd been nice enough to me, and I definitely felt a warm friendly vibe from them. Especially Remus. I shook my head to clear his amber eyes out of my thoughts.. Lily was saying goodbye to me.

"…and don't worry, you'll be in Gryffindor. I can tell you're worried about not being in the same house as Remus," she said, smiling slyly.

I let out a shriek of horror. "What are you talking about? I am not!" Truth was, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I couldn't identify the feeling. I definitely adored his quiet manner. And his perfect eyes were so gorgeous…

I couldn't believe I found myself saying this. I smacked Lily on the shoulder softly and giggled. "I dunno how I feel yet, OK? Don't say anything!" I was ushered away and I turned to shout after Lily's retreating back, "Don't! Seriously!"

I hoped to the highest extent that she would keep quiet. I knew that she seemed trustworthy, but I'd only known her for half a day. I didn't want her, or anyone for that matter, to wreck things with the first boy I might just have feelings for.


	3. Of Sorting and a Secret Kept

-1**Andrea**

The entire boat ride to the castle, I kept my gaze lowered, watching below the surface of the water. This way I could avoid catching the eyes of any of the first-years. They were all so tiny! Merlin, I was never that small. The one beside me barely came up to my midriff…

The boats finally maneuvered themselves to the dock and allowed us to get out. My head spun for a moment, getting used to firm ground. When I could tell which direction to walk in, I headed toward the castle, lagging behind the first years to talk to the huge man who had shown us to the castle. I looked up at him and could see his warm yet beady black eyes gazing in my direction. I grinned.

"So, what happens when we get to the castle?" I asked, and hurriedly added, "I'm Andie."

He nodded. "Yeah, I heard about ye from Dumbledore. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. When you get up there yer sorted into one o' the four houses. I hope yer in Gryffindor…" He said, "We can't afford more Slytherins in this school."

_But no pressure,_ I thought. "Oh, so there isn't, like, an initiation or anything. That's good. There's food, right?" I asked.

Rubeus Hagrid grinned. "Oh, there's a feast, all right. Ye'll get almost anything ye could imagine."

Well, that made my day a little better. Dad usually did the cooking at home, and he wasn't necessarily Emeril Lagasse. I was used to picking at a meal and disposing of it when I got the opportunity. It had gotten so bad, I took to buying food out of a vending machine at the gas station near our house and keeping it in my room. Here at Hogwarts, maybe I could eat a real dinner every night. Images of entire turkeys sitting on the table, accompanied with potatoes, corn, peas, and followed by desserts flooded my head. I was jolted out of my wonderful daydream when we reached the front door of the school.

We were greeted by a stern-looking woman who glared at us from behind her square glasses with beady eyes. Her mouth was pursed in a look of apparent dislike, but I got the feeling she usually wore this expression.

"You will be led into the Great Hall in a moment, where you will be sorted into houses. I am the head of Gryffindor house, as well as the headmistress of this school. You will call me Professor McGonagall." She turned on her heel, her robes swishing around her ankles. She motioned with her hand to follow her as she was walking away. The tiny first years were huffing and puffing and power-walking to keep up. _Merlin, I was never ever that small, _I repeated to myself, chuckling. My long stride appeared effortless and graceful in comparison to them. We entered the great hall and stood in a cluster, myself at the back. Professor McGonagall summoned a large scroll from the table that I presumed to be the staff table. At the center of the table was the headmaster, Dumbledore. Dad had talked with him at our house about arranging my transfer to the school. He sat there with a polite expression, his hair a shade that seemed halfway between grey and silver. It had undertones of an auburn color, which it must have once been. He peered appreciatively at the large crowd of first-years. His bright blue eyes came to rest on me and I could see his face light up the smallest bit. He winked at me and smiled. I could already tell, he was going to be my favorite professor here. I wished he taught a class, then I would have time to actually know him. I had read somewhere that he defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald, but he had the mercy not to kill him, but instead imprison him in his own concentration camp. If he really was this amazing a wizard, I wondered what he was doing as a humble headmaster of a small wizards' school. Dumbledore's attention had turned from the students to the stool next to McGonagall, where a shabby, fraying black hat rested, motionless.

A rip near the brim of the hat seemed to widen, and a small inhaling noise was heard. Suddenly a jovial voice rang out across the crowded Great Hall.

_A thousand years have come and gone_

_And Hogwarts still remains._

_A monument to four great wizards,_

_After whom our houses are named._

_Slytherin had hopes set high,_

_In those who power's thirst surfaced._

_Gryffindor, with his stout heart,_

_Took those with a brave purpose._

_Ravenclaw, so fair and wise_

_Took those whose minds were best._

_And Hufflepuff, so sweet and kind_

_Accepted all the rest._

_I've seen great wizards come and go,_

_And not-so great ones too._

_Whether you are great or not,_

_Well, that's up to you._

_So place me on your head,_

_And give me your best shot_

_I'll put you in a house,_

_If you open up your thoughts._

_(Author's note: I know, that song was utterly terrible.)_

The hall rang with applause. I looked around at the students, all clapping in almost perfect unison. There were four tables, each draped with what I presumed were house colors. These four tables were perpendicular to the Staff table that I stood next to now. That must be Gryffindor on the left draped in red and gold, I could see Sirius and James looking at me. They were grinning in that lopsided way that made me feel like I was missing something. James gave an exaggerated wink and Sirius waved widely. I chuckled to myself. Either they were extremely inept at subtlety, or they were trying to embarrass me. I presumed the latter. I shook my head gently. _It would take more than that, boys. _I thought, _A lot more. _Just then, it occurred to me that if I was likely to be in Hufflepuff, I probably would not ever get to spend time with James and Lily and Peter and Sirius, and Remus. I felt a sudden grief, but there was still a glimmering hope that the hat would find me brave.

Professor McGonagall's crisp voice rang throughout the hall, interrupting my slight misery. "Atkins, Lindsay!" she called. I turned to see a tiny, frail-looking blonde witch walk slowly and cautiously up to the stool and sit down. Her hot pink flip-flops and bright purple toenail polish clashed horribly. McGonagall placed the old and tattered sorting hat on the girl's head. It sat motionless for a moment and then its mouth opened again and it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

The table draped in yellow and black applauded politely as Lindsay joined them. I groaned inwardly. There were a good fifty of the tiny, scared first years. And it was obvious they were saving the "best" for last. I glanced again at James and this time I didn't catch his glance. He was talking to Remus, apparently as bored with the ceremony as I was. James seemed to be teasing Remus about something, and it appeared it was really affecting Remus. His face was pink and he was looking at the floor. He kept shaking his head and telling James no, but it didn't seem to stop him. Finally he whacked James over the head and the messy-haired and hazel-eyed boy turned away, grinning wildly.

By this time, McGonagall had reached "Quimby, Zachary," who was sorted into Ravenclaw. The pale, red-haired boy walked, legs shaking, to the blue- and bronze-draped table, where he was patted on the back by a red-haired boy who looked exactly like him, only a little older. I assumed this was his brother. I looked back to poor Remus, to see if James had stopped bothering him. I noticed James staring at me, and he nudged Remus when he caught my eye. Remus looked up and blushed. He turned to James and hissed something at him, but I couldn't make out what it was.

Finally, after Sarah Zeitler was sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall cleared her throat to end the sudden chatter that had gone up. She introduced me as a transfer student, and I sat down on the stool, feeling stupid. At least my feet touched the floor.

I felt the brim of the hat fall over my eyes, and heard a voice in my head. It was the hat. _Well, you're certainly a strange case. I can see you were in Canide, that would translate to Hufflepuff here, but I feel you can do better. Ah, well… better be…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to the entire room I grinned and walked over to the Gryffindor table, grabbing a seat between Sirius and Lily.

"Congratulations, mate!" said Sirius and James at the same time. Lily just looked at me and beamed. I gave her a warning glance, and she shook her head. I knew this meant she hadn't uttered a word of what I might be feeling.

The hall went silent as the headmaster stood up and clapped his hands. He simply said, "Let's eat!" in his smooth, comforting voice and food appeared on the tables.

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that this took so long. I hope the quality made up for the long wait. I'll try to be faster about the next chapter, but I'm pretty busy this weekend, so no promises. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far from Kalaia, Queen Flowfeather, and jennfire, and keep in mind that just a few words of praise will make my day. Just click that button that says "GO"! See it? Right there? CLICK!


	4. Of Glances and Blushing

I'm really sorry that this chapter too so long, it's a really short one. I'll try to be better about it, but with school starting, it's going to be hard. I'm sorry. I won't give up, probably just be really slow.

**Remus**

When we sat down at the Gryffindor house table, James and Sirius were talking quietly but fervently across the table from me, heads bowed together. Every once in a while they would look up at me, roll their eyes, and grin. I knew what they were most likely up to, and it was annoying me to no end. It's not like I had recited Andie a love poem, or anything. How they could find anything to hint that I had feelings for her, I didn't know. _I _ wasn't even sure if I liked her yet, and they were already assuming that I had a burning passion filling my heart. I shook my head at them the next time they looked up. James rolled his eyes yet again and winked. Sirius just chucked.

By that time all the first years (and a very unimpressed-looking Andie) had entered the Hall. McGonagall summoned the scroll of names from the nearby table. I settled down for the long haul. She started with a tiny, blonde, bubble-gum chewing Lindsay Atkins. After fifteen minutes, James sighed and turned to me. He was evidently bored out of paying attention. No shock there. He started to sing under his breath in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Moony and Andie, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Moony with a baby carriage!" He laughed as he finished the word carriage. I whacked him over the head and put my face in my hands, mortified.

I paid my full and undivided attention to the sorting ceremony at this point. Not because I was interested in the next generation of witches and wizards, but because I couldn't bear to meet James' hazel eyes. I could bear light-hearted teasing about my "furry little problem," but when it came to my relationship ineptitude… that was a sore spot. I watched as a pale-faced Andrew McDonald was sorted into Slytherin. I sighed, wishing there was something else to pay attention to. I scanned the crowd of tiny first-years. I wondered what I looked like standing there waiting to be sorted. I tried to single out a boy in the crowd who reminded me of myself. There was one with sandy brown hair and bright green eyes that was staring at his feet. He was standing next to a red-headed boy who was grinning wildly. He was waving and winking at Lindsay Atkins, who was staring back, horrified, from the Hufflepuff table. I was immediately reminded of a young James.

McGonagall had progressed to "Phelps, Morgan." I looked back at the pack of first-years. My eyes drifted to the back of the cluster. A few feet away from any of them, waiting rather impatiently, was Andie. Her black hair, pin-straight and cut in layers, gleamed in the light. Even from here, her green eyes were vivid. I looked down, blushing. If James saw me staring, I would be in for a new bout of teasing. And that wouldn't be pleasant, especially when Andie joined our table. That is if she was sorted into Gryffindor. A terrible thought crossed my mind; If Andie _was_ sorted into Hufflepuff, I wouldn't get to see her very much. Before the grief could grow larger in my chest, I felt James' elbow in my side. I looked up at him and he jerked his head toward the front of the room. Andie was waving at me from the line of first years. Her eyes met mine and I looked down, blushing. "James!" I hissed under my breath. He just looked back at me, grinning.

**Andie**

The sorting was _over._ I was in Gryffindor. A loosened belt and three plates of dinner later, I was contemplating whether or not I would explode were I to partake in desert. I decided to refrain from any more possible strain on my belt. Across the table, James sighed heavily and pushed forward his plate on the table. The plate vanished immediately. He put his arms on the table, crossed, and put his head in them. Sirius laughed and Lily rolled her eyes at me. I looked across the table at Remus and smiled. He smiled back, a bit shyly. Lily lightly nudged my thigh, as if trying to get my attention. I looked at her and she grinned.

James lifted his head up and said, "So Andie, you play Quidditch?"

I nodded hapily. "Yeah, I'm a keeper." At this, I heard a short intake of breath.

"Ours from last year graduated. You should come to tryouts. Our captain, Cindy, is having them really early this year. If she knows that you know me, she'll be easier to get by."

He was grinning wildly. I sighed and settled into my seat.


	5. Author's note and Apology

Hey guys. I want to apologize for the long time without an update. I have been really busy with school and practices and stuff. I'm putting this note up to say that I'm going to try to add a chapter over this weekend. I have a long weekend this weekend (duh) so hopefully I'll get to type a new one. Don't worry, I love the characters too much to let their story sit unfinished.

I haven't forgotten, really!


	6. Of Couches and Loveseats

**Andie**

James led me through the door of the Gryffindor common room, making commentary all the way. I suppressed the urge to ooh and aah exaggeratedly, and instead listened to James' unnecessary comments.

"…and that's the fire over there. The best chair is right next to it. The cushy one. And that lady in the picture we came through, she's called the Fat Lady. The boy's dorms are over there and the girls are over there," he said, pointing at each thing he described.

Behind James's back, Sirius was pantomiming and making faces. I accidentally let a laugh loose and James looked at me, noticing my gaze aimed at Sirius. He turned around and whacked Sirius over the head in one motion.

"Mate, let's sit down. I have some muggle sodas. Bought 'em this morning," Sirius suggested, rubbing his head. The four boys trekked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

I plopped down in a loveseat right by the fire, swinging my legs over the arm and settling. I wished I had a mug of tea, rather than soda. James came down the stairs, followed closely by Sirius. Remus walked slowly after them, reading a book as he walked. And finally, Peter, looking nervous and rat-like as ever.

"James! Sit next to me?" Lily asked flashing a wide grin at James. To other students at the school, this would be a sure sign of the apocalypse. However, Lily had mentioned to me earlier that she was head-over-heels for James. She pretended to dislike him because she was embarrassed.

James looked surprised, but overjoyed. He threw himself into the seat next to Lily. Sirius laughed and shook his head. He took the seat next to James. Peter found the last vacant seat, slightly removed from our cluster, leaving Remus standing. Lily looked at me pointedly.

I moved my legs from the arm of the chair, now only taking up half of it, and looked at Remus. He stood still for a second before cautiously dropping into the seat next to me. Lily beamed at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her. Remus hadn't looked up from "Le Petite Prince" once.

As the sky outside grew darker, more and more people left the common room, until it was just the six of us. The conversation ranged from clothes to teachers to Quidditch and had settled into a comfortable silence, interrupted by the occasional page turn. Soon Remus reached the last page of his book and set it down on the table beside him, looking up for the first time since he had entered the room.

A/N… Again with the shortness. I know. I'm sorry. I just wasted a lot of time this weekend and didn't spend enough time writing. Don't worry, the next chapter will be better. I promise. Please review. Compliments are great, and so are constructive criticisms. Thanks for reading!


	7. Another Apology

-1I'm rereading all the chapters at the moment, and I'm going to try and get another chapter out this weekend. I haven't given up! I swear!


	8. Of Untold Bravery

-1**Remus**

"I think he's finally noticed we're here…" said Sirius. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Whatimeizzit?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. I was always dazed after looking up from a book.

"It's already quarter to ten," squeaked Peter, hurriedly looking at his watch. He stood up and scurried off to his dormitory.

"I'm going to bed," yawned Sirius. "Got to be fresh for my new classes." He winked at Andie and shot a look at James as he turned to leave.

James sighed, and reluctantly stood up. He looked at Lily, making solid eye contact for about 30 seconds before turning around and walking up the stairs. Lily flashed a grin at Andie and sauntered off toward her dormitory also. Andie laughed nervously beside me. Her laugh was so beautiful, like a wind chime in a soft breeze.

**Andie**

My heartbeat grew ragged and uneven. I laughed and it came out ridiculously high-pitched and fake. He grinned in that quiet, crooked way that I was starting to melt for.

"I should… probably… bed for head." _Stupid, stupid._ "I mean… head for… bed."

**Remus**

I grinned foolishly. She was about to stand up and I impulsively reached out and grabbed her hand. _Bloody hell, I hate myself. _Her eyes met mine and I was thankful to be sitting, because otherwise my knees would've buckled.

**Andie**

He… grabbed… my hand. My stomach clenched and my heart throbbed. I tried to smile. _That's not a smile, that's a grimace, you idiot._

"I'm glad that I didn't get sorted into… Hufflepuff. I'm glad that I met you." _Stupid!_

**Remus**

"I'm glad I met you too."

Before I knew it I was leaning toward her and my lips touched hers softly. She tilted her head and pressed her lips onto mine.


	9. Of Living Death and Cluelessness

-1

**Andie**

Lily was grinning wildly at me over her plate of pancakes and sausage. "He did what? Omgosh, Andie!"

I smiled and nodded. "But I'm so embarrassed, he's probably told James and Sirius, and probably even Peter, for… well… for Pete's sake."

"No, Remus isn't like that. He's usually so quiet. In fact, it's a wonder he worked up the courage in the first place. He probably won't even show up to breakfast this morning for fear that James will figure it out by osmosis. Which, might I add, is physically impossible."

"Thanks, Lily," I beamed. "It just feels too good to be true, though. My second day in a new school and I've been kissed. I just-"

"Kissed? Doth mine ears deceive me?" interrupted James, sliding along the bench toward me. "Would I be right in assuming that the lucky boy was our own Moony?"

I blushed and dropped my head on the table. James's laughter made me want to vanish on the spot. "So, you kissed him, right?" asked Sirius, joining us.

Lily let out a soft breath of air.

"No? Shy little Remus finally made a move? I was starting to suspect that he didn't even have any romance in him at all. What a surprise…" Sirius strolled away, grinning and laughing to himself.

After my first two classes with Lily I was almost comfortable with Hogwarts. The third class of the day was Potions. As we shuffled down the hallway reluctantly, Lily looked up at me. "Our entire house has this class, it's still required… They're thinking about letting people get out of it, but they'd have to change the whole system and… anyway! My point is, you can sit next to Remus." She grinned.

I groaned and felt my cheeks grow hot. It would be very awkward; Remus and I hadn't seen each other since last night. Awkward silences were bound to be plentiful.

Lily and I arrived in potions and Lily showed me where each student usually sat in the room. She plopped me down in the seat next to the one where Remus usually sat. We were very early; I got the feeling Lily was one of those people who are _always_ early for_ everything. _The only other person in the classroom was Peter, sitting in a corner.

After a few seconds, Lily gasped quietly. She asked me what the date was. "It's the second," I replied casually, wondering why it was such a big deal.

People gradually filled the room, slowly taking their seats. The professor, a large red-faced walrus of a man, emerged from the door at the front of the room and immediately began to write on the blackboard. Lily whispered to me that his name was Professor Slughorn. He scribbled down "The Draught of Living Death" on the blackboard, and looked at the class. At that moment, precisely five minutes later than the rest of Gryffindor house, James and Sirius filed into the room silently. They sat down in the row behind Lily and me without a word. I definitely felt I was missing something, but the first class of the year was not the time to become known as a talkative troublemaker.

"Nice of you to join us, boys. Where, pray tell, have you been?" asked Slughorn. He didn't sound angry, but his voice was tinged with curiosity. It seemed as though James and Sirius were old favorites of his.

In response, James took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and put it on the desk in front of the professor. Slughorn took a moment to read it, then nodded. "We'll be creating the Draught of Living Death today," he said, pointing to the board. "Why don't you two partner up with miss Evans and miss Garner. Everyone else, groups of four! Open your books to page 12 and give it a try… best attempt will win a prize."

Lily looked at James with question on her face and James responded with a quick and silent nod, which seemed to alleviate some of Lily's worries.


	10. I'm sorry! Updating soon, hopefully

I'm feeling pretty bad about not finishing this fic. I think I'm going to read it tonight and start working on another chapter. Just thought I should update and let you guys know. I did not intend to abandon you all!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
